Riding mowers are commonly used to mow large areas of land. The mower includes a seat for the user, typically on top of the mower, such that the user rides on the mower. Controls, such as steering controls, acceleration and braking controls and other cutting-specific controls may be accessible to the user from the provided seat. Professional mowers may frequently use riding mowers, as they can quickly and easily mow large lawns.
However, land to be mowed is often uneven, and mowers may need to cross other uneven terrain (e.g., roads) to move from one land area to another. Objects such as rocks may provide additional surface unevenness. Because the seat is attached to the mower, the user may be subject to uncomfortable, jerky movement as the mower crosses the uneven patches. In addition to immediate discomfort, such rough movements may cause prolonged injury (e.g., back or neck injury) to the user.